1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frame-type computer cooling devices, and more particularly, to a frame-type computer cooling device easy to install and efficient in dissipating heat from a heat-generating source in a host computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years see evolution of ever-changing technologies, and thus computers are indispensable to the handling of routine at both an individual level and a corporate level. To be increasingly versatile, computers nowadays are equipped with an increasing number of electronic components more complicated than ever before, for example, CPU, chips, and expansion cards. All the electronic components in operation generate heat and thereby become so-called heat-generating sources. The heat generated by the electronic components is ever-increasing because of a continuous increase in both the data processed by computers and the speed thereof.
Usual means to heat dissipation of the aforesaid heat-generating sources are, namely cooling fans, cooling fins, heat pipes, and other heat-dissipating components. In this regard, a cooling circulation device is one of the feasible means to enhancement of efficiency in heat dissipation.
Nonetheless, cooling circulation devices are composed of various components, namely evaporators, compressors, condensers, expansion valves, etc. It is well known that host computers are equipped with a variety of electronic parts and electronic devices, thus leaving little usable space. Despite their high efficiency in heat dissipation, the cooling circulation devices mentioned above pose a challenge in space utilization when installed in host computers.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to disclose a frame-type computer cooling device easy to install and efficient in dissipating heat from a heat-generating source in a host computer.